Young Justice Invasion: Mission School?
by OtakuGeneration4
Summary: Young Justice Invasion school fanfic! I've always wanted to write one of these. XD There IS yaoi in this (BluePulse). There IS also straight pairings (Cassie x Tim, Dick x Zatanna, Lagann x M'gann with some Conner x M'gann later on). Also, I'm having seriously temporary writer's block, but I should be getting over that soon. Special thanks to Zatanna Carrile for all the support!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very bad day for Bart. He had to wake up early, miss breakfast, and some **jerk **had stolen his Chicken Whizzies! You could push him off a cliff and into the Arctic Ocean, but **no one** touched the Whizzies. I guess the worst part of his day had been the fact that this shitty morning was only the beginning.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm sounded, just as it always should. Bart rolled out of bed lazily and crashed to the floor. Slowly, he stood up, using his bed to push himself upright. With blurry eyes, he took a peek at the clock.

5:00am.

Wait, WHAT?! 5:00AM?! Bart rubbed his eyes and stared. Why was his alarm going off two hours before it should? He knew that Dick had some plans for the Team today, but that wasn't a great explanation for the early wake-up call.

_May as well get up and... Zzzzzz... GAH! Hold it together, dude! _the Speedster thought. _I'll try to find out why my clock went off so early._

Bart changed out of his pyjamas and stumbled downstairs.

"Hey, Dick! My clock went off ea-" Bart shouted as he made his way into the kitchen. He stopped and stared when he saw that the whole team was sitting around the table, looking back him.

"You're late." Dick smirked.

"**LATE?!**" Bart cried. "It's **5:00am**!"

"Just take a seat, Bart." Cassie groaned.

"Fine." the redhead huffed. He plopped down in a wooden chair next to Jaime and looked over to Dick, who was standing at the head of the table.

"Bats gave me a mission briefing last week, and-" Dick started.

"**LAST WEEK**?!" Cassie yelled. "**SO THIS IS ALL A **_**MISSION**_?!" The blonde slammed her fist on the table angrily.

"I thought it was obvious," Karen sighed. "Whenever we go on a _vacation_, it's actually a _mission_. Honestly, Dick wouldn't take us to Japan without a pretty damn good reason."

"Ugh," Cassie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Go ahead, _Boy Wonder_. What's the mission?"

"There's been a number of disappearances at a school in Kyoto; the city we're in now. But this school has a University, Highschool and a Middleschool as one huge building." Dick explained. "Our job is to go undercover as students and find out what's going on."

"Wait... We're going to **school**?" Gar asked.

"Um, yeah." Dick nodded.

"OOOOHHH, THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" Gar clutched his chest. "I THINK I HAVE EBOLA! Oh well, no school for me!"

Jaime chuckled. "Ebola doesn't make you scream and act like you're having a heart attack."

"Oh." Gar rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"It looks like some of us could use this mission." La'gaan teased.

Gar gave a sarcastic laugh. "Haha yeah, totally."

"**Stop fighting**!" Barbara commanded.

Both boys gulped, they looked terrified! "Yes ma'am!"

"We're going to school in an hour and a half. Get into your uniforms and meet me down here," Dick said. "Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Bart was ready long before the others, and was waiting downstairs not-so-patiently

"Jeez these guys are slow..." he mumbled.

"Well sorry about that, hermano!" came Jaime's voice from behind him.

"Agh! I-I um... Didn't see ya there, hermano..." Bart stuttered.

Jaime just laughed. "It's ok! Everyone must seem slow in comparison to you."

"Y-yeah!" Bart sighed, relieved that he hadn't offended Jaime.

"So, are we the first two ready?" Jaime asked, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"Yup!" nodded Bart. "I'm surprised Wally isn't ready, he's almost as fast as me... How are we even able to be attending school in Japan? I thought that people like Artemis and Wally were attending college back in America."

"They are," Dick said, entering the room. "But Bats pulled a few strings for the mission."

"This is so... Ugh," Gar sighed. I don't mind the vacation, but now we have to go to school, in** Japan**! Might I add that they'll be speaking **Japanese**?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out," Dick explained. "M'gann will secretly set up a mind link wherever we go, so that they'll hear Japanese, and we'll hear English."

"I think everyone's just about ready!" Artemis called as she came into the kitchen. "Cassie's just helping Tim with his uniform."

"Like... What part of his uniform?" Gar chuckled.

Bart punched him lightly on the arm. "Dude! That's pretty perverted of you!"

A while later, everyone was in the kitchen, ready to go.

"So, Dick, mind telling us what's gonna go down?" Wally questioned his friend.

"I think I'll give the briefing!" Zatanna grinned.

"Zatanna? Why're you here? Don't you have Justice League-y stuff to do or something?" Gar asked.

"Bruce pulled a few strings," the magician winked. "Since none of you know why we're in Japan, I'll clue you in. There've been multiple disappearances in a school, so we're here to check it out and try our best to stop whatever's going on."

"That just about sums it up." Dick smiled. Zatanna smiled back, then pulled him into a kiss.

"Dudes! Can't you do that somewhere more private?!" Gar yelped, covering his eyes.

"And aren't you two over, done, finito?" Jaime asked.

"Eh, are you saying friends can't kiss?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow after breaking the kiss.

"Sure they can! But um... On the **lips **is more of a... Couple thing." Jaime replied.

Zatanna shrugged and began to make out with Dick again.

"They are **so **dating!" Barbara laughed.

Everyone broke out into laughter, then Cassie began to kiss Tim.

"Like I said before, what part of the uniform?" Gar grinned.

"Probably the tie... I always have problems with that part..." Jaime said.

"You know... The way you said that was pretty cute!" Bart teased.

"Wha-" Jaime started. Before he could finish, Bart grabbed the back of his head and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Wha-" Jaime started again.

"What, are you saying friends can't kiss?" Bart grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 10 minutes after the kissing spree, and now everyone was walking to school in seperate groups. Dick and Zatanna went one way, Conner and La'gaan went another, Artemis and Wally went yet another way, and so on.

"Are we there yet?" Bart asked his partner, Jaime. "It's been like, three hours!"

"We're almost there, and more like **three minutes.**" Jaime smirked.

"**How do you cope**?!" Bart cried. He flailed his arms around, trying to make the whines and complaints even more annoying. He was just trying to bother Jaime, his judgment of time wasn't** that **bad.

"So hermano, are you excited for school, or more...?" Jaime asked.

"Eh. School's not that crash... But it's not like we have a lotta options." Bart replied.

"Well, maybe keep that to a down-low, because we're here."

"School?! I don't see how our mission, no matter how much **sugar **Dick and Zatanna try to cover it up with, has anything to do with school!" Cassie yelled, kicking a garbage can over.

"Calm down, Cassie. Before you get caught on other people's properties!" Tim tried to calm the girl down, to no avail.

"Ugh! Of course **you'd **like it... You're a geek!" she shouted, pushing Tim over. Then, she flew off.

"Oh shit..." Tim muttered.

"So Gar, have you gotten over your Ebola?" M'gann giggled.

"Um... Ebola? I don't even know what that is!" Gar shrugged.

M'gann burst out into fits of laughter. "Yeah, La'gaan pointed that out!"

"Hey!" Garfield blushed. "I just... Don't like school, ok?"

"Right, right." M'gann cleared her throat.

"Sis, did you see that?" Gar nudged M'gann's arm, and then pointed up.

"See what?" the martian asked, following the gaze of her step-brother.

"I thought I saw... **Cassie.**"

"What? But Cassie's with Tim, and she shouldn't be using her superpowers!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Maybe you should..." Gar trailed off.

"Set up a mind link? On it!" M'gann smiled.

"You ok, girl?" Karen asked Barbara.

"Yeah, yeah. I just thought I saw Cassie flying away from the school..." Barbara said.

_You did. _M'gann's voice echoed in their heads. _She's gone a bit... Berserk._

_I was hoping I had hallucinated... _Barbara thought.

_Well, she's __**actually **__run off. _Came Tim's slightly irritated voice.

_No one saw she was with you, Tim? _Dick asked.

_I don't think so, no. _Tim replied.

_Good. It's essential to the mission that no one knows some of us have superpowers. _Dick sighed. _We don't have time to look for her now. We'll have to wait until we get dismissed from school._


	4. Chapter 4

The team had no choice. They had to leave Cassie behind, for now. After much debate, they had decided on finishing the first day, then splitting up and looking for Cassie.

"Finally you're here!" Bart grinned, crossing his arms. "We've been waiting here for like, 10 hours!"

"10 minutes," Jaime smirked. "Not 10 hours."

"Well it **felt **like 10 hours!" Bart retorted.

"Ok, ok, enough of that," Karen smiled. "Let's just get in there, get out, and find Cassie."

"Sounds good." Jaime nodded.

The group walked into the school. They were in a long, wide hallway with pale green walls and blue lockers lining the outskirts of the hall. There was a large glass case to their right filled with trophies and pictures.

"This looks so... Boring." Gar mumbled.

"Well, we'll be here for a while, Gar," M'gann ruffled the younger boy's hair and smiled. "So try to get used to it, ok?"

"Fine." he huffed.

"Oh, you must be the new kids," a girl with long, straight platinum blonde hair walked towards the group. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer."

"How come we can understand you? M'gann-" Gar started.

La'gaan elbowed him in the stomach. "What he was saying was that you don't seem to be Japanese."

"Oh, ok..." the girl gave the two boys a weird look. "So, what're your names?"

"I'm Garfield, that's Logan." Gar said.

Now, by this point La'gaan felt very uncomfortable. Not only was he wearing an unearthly amount of makeup and costume pieces to make himself look human, but Garfield had almost blown their cover. Big time.

"Haha! Nice to meet you Garfield, Logan!" Jennifer laughed. "I can see you enjoy hitting each other?"

"They do. Loads." Dick joked.

"Oh! What's **your **name?" Jennifer purred.

"My name's Dick. Dick Grayson." he replied.

"Cute!" Jennifer smiled.

"Haha yeah, **real cute**," Zatanna cut in. "And taken."

"'What, can't friends kiss?'" Jaime quoted. "I thought you two were through. Just uncomfortably intimate."

"Yeah, ahem... Ha. Ha. Ha. Just friends... Go ahead." Zatanna stepped back.

The rest of the group eyed her weirdly. Had she ever acted so strange before?

"Just go ahead! Have three babies! Maybe you can name them Bitch, Slut and Hoe!" Zatanna fake-smiled, but everyone close enough could see her eye twitching.

"Um... Is she always like this?" Jennifer asked Dick.

"Not usually... We just had an accident today, and her fragile mental state couldn't take the trauma." Dick lied.

"What kind of accident?" Jennifer pryed, advancing towards him.

"Car accident, lost four ducks and a hovercraft full of eels!" Dick backed away.

"Can't you tell me?" the blonde asked, backing Dick right up against the wall.

"Didn't I just tell you?" Dick said. "Zee sure loves her aquatic animals..."

Everbody facepalmed.

_Shouldn't he be better at lying...? _Bart questioned.

_Way better... _Barbara agreed. _He's a goddamned wreck._

Jennifer cast a glance at Bart and Barbara, then turned her attention back to Dick.

"I know you're smarter than this," she reached her hand up to stroke the side of his face. "So go ahead, try and give me an intelligent lie."

"AGH! EBOLA!" Zatanna ran over and whacked Jennifer's hand away. "You have Ebola, so get the hell away from Dick."

"Ebola?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not here to get into your personal business. The bell's gonna ring soon, we should get to class. Follow me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Period 2, Math class!" the teacher said cheerfully. "Today, we'll be..."

_Thanks for setting up the mind link so that we can understand everyone, M'gann, _Wally thought. _The beginning of Period 1 was so... Embarrassing._

_No problem, Wally! _M'gann replied.

"For those of you who are new to this school, I am Mrs. Takahara! Would the five new students mind coming up and intoducing yourself?" Mrs. Takara asked.

"No problem!" Artemis smiled. She walked up to the front of the class with M'gann, Wally, Karen and Conner. They all bowed.

"I'm Megan Morse!" M'gann exclaimed.

"I'm Conner Kent..." Conner mumbled.

"I'm Artemis Crock!" waved Artemis.

"I'm Karen Beecher!" greeted Karen

"And I'm Wally West! It's ok if you forget their names." he winked.

The whole class stood up and bowed back. "Nice to meet you Artemis, Wally, Megan, Karen and Conner!"

"Thank you, kids. You can go and sit down now." Mrs. Takahara gestured to the desks.

Artemis walked back to her desk and sat down

"Hi, Artemis!" whispered a girl next to her. "I'm Suki!"

Artemis turned her head to look at the girl who spoke to her. She had black hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore black thick-rimmed glasses (they looked more for fashion than seeing).

"Hi Suki!" Artemis whispered back.

"Um, I was wondering... Could I sit with you at lunch? I like meeting new people and-"

"Sure!" Artemis grinned. "We could be pretty good friends!"

As Conner was sitting down, he noticed a girl with black hair pulled back in a messy bun gazing at him... Then she mouthed _sexy_.

"Welcome to Period 2, Science class," the teacher said in a monotone voice. "We have new students, yay. Would any new students please come up to the front."

Dick, Zatanna, Barbara and La'gaan pushed in their chairs and made their way to the front of the class. La'gaan, Zatanna, Dick and Barbara introduced themselves. When Zatanna introduced herself, there were a few whistles from the back, but they were quickly silenced when the teacher snapped his fingers to attain order. When Dick introduced himself, Jennifer (who was in their class) gave him a small wave followed by a wink. Zatanna noticed the wink, and then got sent out of the classroom due to "lewd hand gestures".

"I'm Mr. Fujioka, so that you all know." the teacher said, yet again in a boring voice.

"So we sit next to eachother," Jennifer smiled at Dick. "Isn't that fate?"

"Um..." Dick blankly stared at her. "Are you suggesting..."

"Ooh, hot and smart!" she chuckled.

Dick gave her a weirded-out expression, and turned to face the teacher.

"Heh... Playing hard-to-get?" she muttered. "Makes you even sexier..."

"This is Period 2, English. I'm Miss Hashimoto!" the teacher greeted. "Could our new student please come up to the front?"

Jaime slowly walked up to the front of the class. The others were so lucky! They all got to be in classes with each other, but not him!

"Um, hi. I'm Jaime Reyes." he nervously waved to the class. The class greeted him. He walked down the row of desks to get to his desk at the back, when he felt someone grab his hand, force sonething in it, then let go. He continued back to his seat and sat down. He looked in his hand, and there was a piece of crumpled up paper! It read: _I like you. Do you like me?_


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how were the first three periods for you guys?" Dick asked his friends. They were all seated around a large, circular wooden table in the school cafeteria having their lunch.

"They were pretty good!" Artemis responded after taking a bite of pizza. "I hope you guys don't mind that Suki will be eating with us."

"It's fine!" smiled Zatanna. "We need to get to know people here anyway... As long as they're not fake blonde whores."

"Have I missed something important...?" Suki questioned.

"Zatanna's just having girl problems," Wally answered. "No big deal."

Zatanna threw a grape at him from the other side of the table.

"It kinda **is **a big deal!" Zatanna retorted. "I know me and Dick aren't dating anymore, but I still care about him enough to not want him to have babies with bleached heads."

"Would you care if... Hm... **Bart **got the attention of a slut?" Jaime asked.

"Of course!" Zatanna exclaimed. "You're all my friends, I would care if any of you had fortune **that **bad."

"Oh, you guys are having Jennifer problems?" Suki questioned. "I heard fake blonde and flirting... Is it Jennifer?"

"Yeah!" Zatanna looked happy that Jennifer was known as a "fake blonde flirt".

"Oh, she's really bad news..." Suki trailed off. "She has a little posse of bitches."

"There's** more**?!" cried Zatanna.

"Yup..." Suki replied. "They're horrible."

"How many friends does Jennifer have, and what are their names?"

Suki seemed to think for a moment before saying "She has two friends. Their names are Rosa and Nola... Rosa acts really amazing at first... But Nola's even more outgoing and flirtatious than Jennifer."

"Oh shit," Zatanna sighed. "We'll need about four gallons of bug spray?"

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Wally laughed so hard that coke came out of his nose, and Garfield almost choked on a fortune cookie.

_Maybe they're more than just residential whores, _M'gann thought. _Maybe they have a role in the bigger picture! _

_Maybe... _Dick responded. _We won't rule it out._

"So ladies, how were the first three periods?" Jennifer asked the two girls sitting at her table.

"Oh, they were **great**, Jen," the shorter girl giggled. "I found a serious **hunk**!"

"I found a cutie, too." smiled the taller girl.

"Good, good..." Jennifer chuckled. "Then it seems we're ready for phase two."


End file.
